1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novelty device, and in particular, to a device which, when shaken by the user, produces a liquid vortex in a transparent chamber filled with liquid which simulates a tornado, and in which a simulated landscape scene may be constructed within the chamber to provide a pleasing and interesting visual effect to a viewer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been constructed and produced which are intended primarily for the entertainment of the user by providing an interesting or unusual visual effect or action within the device. Many of these types of devices use liquid as one of the main elements for achieving the desired visual effect. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,796,566, 2,589,757, Re. 23,612, and 3,695,607 all show various novelty devices using liquid to achieve an interesting visual effect or action. U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,873 is not a novelty device, but is a large commercial mechanism used for producing a vortex or smoke rings by a movable diaphragm for atmospheric testing purposes. This vortex-producing apparatus is the most pertinent prior art known by applicant with respect to the tornado-simulating device described below, which uses a liquid vortex to achieve the desired visual effects.